$K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 4x + 7$ and $ KL = 3x + 14$ Find $JL$.
Explanation: A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 7} = {3x + 14}$ Solve for $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 4({7}) + 7$ $ KL = 3({7}) + 14$ $ JK = 28 + 7$ $ KL = 21 + 14$ $ JK = 35$ $ KL = 35$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {35} + {35}$ $ JL = 70$